


Angry Words...

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Request: Hi I really like 18th Birthday Gift you did a amazing job on it. I was wondering if I can make another request. Where the reader lives with Sam and Dean in the bunker and after a rough hunt the boys yell at her because she messed up or something and she end up crying. So when the boys are not paying attention or are sleeping she packs her stuff up and sneaks out. When the boys realize they go looking for her but end up needing Castiel to help them find her. Lots of fluff. @deansupernatural67casA/N: So I took some liberties with this request.  I couldn’t see Sam getting angry with her so I had Dean channel his inner John.  This is not John Winchester positive.Warnings: Some angst and yelling, cussing, Dean is an ass to the Reader.





	Angry Words...

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hi I really like 18th Birthday Gift you did a amazing job on it. I was wondering if I can make another request. Where the reader lives with Sam and Dean in the bunker and after a rough hunt the boys yell at her because she messed up or something and she end up crying. So when the boys are not paying attention or are sleeping she packs her stuff up and sneaks out. When the boys realize they go looking for her but end up needing Castiel to help them find her. Lots of fluff. @deansupernatural67cas
> 
> A/N: So I took some liberties with this request. I couldn’t see Sam getting angry with her so I had Dean channel his inner John. This is not John Winchester positive.
> 
> Warnings: Some angst and yelling, cussing, Dean is an ass to the Reader.

Two weeks on the road, the whole car was cranky and just wanted to go home. Dean had blared the music while Sam was searching for something on his laptop, (Y/N) was just staring out the window allowing the world to fly by.

“So get this.” Sam muttered.

“Oh no, no, no. Dude, we just finished two back to back hunts. Can’t we just get a day off?” Dean complained before Sam said another word.

(Y/N) popped her head up from her day dream to listen to Sam knowing Dean’s protests were falling on deaf ears. “Really! I can’t believe you Dean. People are dying and you just want to get back to your bed.” Sam guilted him.

“Yeah, yeah, I do.” Dean called out.

(Y/N) placed her hand on Sam’s shoulder, “We’ll take the case.” With a few simple words she effectively ended their argument. 

“Ok” Dean grumbled. “What’s the case?”

There had been two murders of some local girls that had been abducted from a bar in town. When the authorities found the bodies there were large bite marks to their necks and they had been drained of all their blood. The three hunters knew right way what had caused this and it wasn’t an animal attack.

The first place they checked out was the bar, (Y/N) flirted with the bartender. “I’m looking for my friends. They like to have a real, real good time. I lost my cell phone and I had to get a new one but I lost all my numbers.” She laid it on thick and he was buying every bit of it too.

“There’s a crew. They’ve been here almost every night this week. You sure they’re your kinda people?” He asked her concerned for her well being.

“Oh yeah.” (Y/N) bit her lip. “Do you know where they’re holed up at? I’d love to surprise them.”

In less than ten minutes, she had an address with directions and free shot of tequila.

“Be safe out there.” The bartender took her hand and his dark brown eyes looked directly into hers. “You know some girls have gone missing. I’d hate to see your pretty face on the back of some milk carton somewhere.”

“I can take care of myself but thank you for your concern.” She told him.

(Y/N) joined the Winchesters at a high top, “What was that all about?” Dean asked.

“What was what about?” She questioned not sure what he meant.

“Him touching you.”

“Oh he was just telling me to be safe. He’s a good guy. He’s probably a father or uncle.” She explained and they seemed to understand.

Within the hour, they were staking out the abandoned house and made the determination that this was definitely the nest that killed the two girls.

Sam and Dean grabbed their blades from the back. “Ok, Sammy you’re with me.” Dean handed her a machete, “(Y/N) stay outside and you get any that make it passed us.”

“Yeah, ok, stay outside.” She nodded. Dean always wanted to keep (Y/N) safe and hand to hand in close quarters was never her strong suit. 

“Stick to the plan and we’ll be home by morning.” Dean smiled looking between Sam and (Y/N).

The boys went hot and fast through the back door as (Y/N) stood ready by the front door.

She took a heavy breathe, “Just follow the plan.” 

One vamp came busting out the front door and (Y/N) hid next to frame before she swung hard slicing his head off in one blow. This made the other vamps think they were surrounded and no one else charged the front door. (Y/N) could hear the scuffle coming from inside.

“Sammy!” Dean called out. Her mind raced she wanted to help but also needed to stay the course.

“Dean!” She heard Sam yell.

“Just follow the plan and stay outside.” She told herself. (Y/N) grasped the handle of her blade, “Fuck it!”

She barged through the open door, searching for the brothers. Out of nowhere, someone rushed her slamming her into the wall. Teeth pierced through her lower neck, (Y/N) fought back pushing the dark haired vampire off of her. Her screams ripped through the small house bringing the Winchesters to her rescue. Sam found her first grabbing at the vampire’s jacket shoving him to the ground before he swung decapitating him with one thrust.

Dean followed rushing to (Y/N)’s side, “Dammit! Dammit! (Y/N) you gotta open your eyes.” He cradled her head in his large hands. “Why didn’t you stay outside?”

She groaned, feeling lightheaded trying to stand to her feet leaning against the wall. “Ahh shit. Thanks for saving me.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t have to save you if you just stayed outside.” Dean spat.

“I’m sorry.” She rasped out.

“Well sorry, doesn’t bring you back from the dead does it?” Dean stared her down as he pressed his shirt to her neck.

“Dean chill!” Sam yelled at him, scooping (Y/N) up in her arms running her to the car. He slid into the backseat with her, keeping pressure on the wound.

Dean started the ignition, “Why did you come inside?” He started up again.

(Y/N) was losing a lot of blood, her voice was rough from all the screaming, “I thought you were…”

“No, No, No!” Sam yelled at her trying to keep her eyes open. “Dean just drive. I gotta get her stitched up.”

The Impala roared down the highway to the motel, Sam carried her inside laying her down on the bed, she had been in and out of consciousness the whole drive over. (Y/N) winced biting down on her lip as Sam poured alcohol over wound, her gashes were sever and Sam had to do multiple little stitches all over her collarbone and neck. Dean just kept pacing and huffing, from his body language (Y/N) could tell he was pissed, she screwed up but she just wanted help them. Tears fell down her face, it wasn’t the pain, she could handle the pain but she disappointed Dean and that was the one thing she never wanted to do.

As soon as Sam was done dressing (Y/N)’s wounds Dean spoke, “You know, I’m glad you got hurt, maybe next time you’ll listen to me. I still can’t believe you came inside (Y/N)! You should have never stepped a foot inside that house.”

“Fine! Fine Dean!” She stood up, “Next time I think you’re in trouble I just won’t come to help you.” (Y/N) ran to the bathroom, wiping her eyes as she cried. 

She sat against the door crying and Dean left the room driving off in anger. Sam was left alone in the main room still unsure what really just happened. He knocked on the door, “Hey, it’s just me. Dean isn’t here. Can I come in?”

“Yeah” She cried and she stood up next to sink as she opened the door. “Sam, I just don’t understand. Why is he so mad? All I wanted to do was help.”

Sam pulled her into a hug, “He isn’t mad. He’s scared that you got hurt. He cares for you so much, that’s why he’s upset.”

She sobbed incoherently into his chest, and Sam suggested she go to sleep because things will be better in the morning. (Y/N) slept next to Sam as he curled around her and he told her he would protect her and keep her safe. 

The next morning, Dean was cold and barely spoke more than a few words to her. She held back tears the whole car ride home as Dean glared at her in the rear view mirror. 

(Y/N) made dinner, sort of as a peace offering, Dean was very much appreciated of the gesture. He took a huge bite of the burger and with a full mouth of food he declared, “I’ve been thinkin’ and you should just do research until we can get you better combat training.”

“Excuse me! You’re fucking benching me! No, you don’t get to be an ass to me all damn day and then tell me you’re benching me!” She yelled with a fiery roar. “I’m sorry I screwed up but I thought you and Sam were in danger.” She left the room to be alone.

“I can’t believe him. Who the hell does he think he is?” She talked to herself as she pulled her duffel out. (Y/N) didn’t have a ton of stuff and it would only take two or three bags to pack up everything she owned. It was late in the evening, she checked the main rooms for the sign of the Winchesters and they were asleep while she loaded her stuff into her car. Silently, she drove out of the garage, she didn’t know where she was going but she knew where she wasn’t wanted.

“Hey Sweetheart!” Dean knocked on her door, “I made your favorite.” He waited to hear her move or say something, “Hey, don’t be like that. Please talk to me. I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have told you that. I’m coming in. I feel silly talking to you through the door.” He opened the door slowly giving (Y/N) the opportunity to tell him to get lost. He walked in and noticed that all of her drawers were still pulled out and her bed wasn’t slept in. Dean knew right away she left. “Dammit!” He charged down the hallway to the garage, her car was gone too. “Dammit! Dammit!” He yelled hanging his head, she left because of him, all because of him. He sank down up against the wall. “Sammy! Sammy!” His chest was crushing him with heartbreak, he just wanted to keep her safe and now she wasn’t even here for him to protect.

Sam came running to his brother’s side, “Dean, what’s wrong?”

“She left.” Dean wept a single tear down his cheek, “(Y/N) left.” Dean’s face said it all, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t focus. 

“Lets call her.” Sam suggested calmly.

“Ok.” Dean allowed his brother to help him up off the floor leading him to war room.

Sam pulled up his laptop and began trying to track (Y/N)’s cell phone, credit cards and license plates as Dean called her.

“(Y/N), Sweetheart, I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Please come home.” He left a voicemail on her phone.

“Did you find anything yet?” Dean inquired to Sam.

“No, she must have turned her GPS off and she’s probably using cash also she had to have changed her plates.” Sam told him. “She doesn’t want to be found, just keep calling her. She’ll come home.”

Dean tried her phone once every 30 minutes leaving long heartfelt voicemails that almost broke Sam’s heart as he listened to him. (Y/N) had become their sister that they never thought they needed but they did need her, she made them stronger and happier.

Sam thought Dean was calling (Y/N) again but he call someone else, “Hey Cas, I need your help.” Dean willed away his tears.

“Hello Dean and Sam” Castiel appeared out of nowhere. “How can I help?”

“It’s (Y/N). I yelled at her and she pack up her stuff and now we can’t find her.” Dean explained.

“That would explain why she has been praying since last night.” Cas informed them.

“She been praying?” Dean questioned.

“Mainly for forgiveness, protection for you two and for me to not to find her.” Cas sat down next to Dean, he didn’t want to tell them everything that (Y/N) had been praying about so he kept a few things secret.

“So do you know where she is?” Dean’s eyes became red again as he push back a tear.

“I can help you find her but I’m not sure if I should.”

“Please Cas, I just have to tell her I’m sorry. If she doesn’t want to home come, I’ll have to live with that.” Dean pleaded with him.

(Y/N) made it a state away before she stopped to rest. “I can do this on my own.” She psyched herself up about her decision. “I don’t need them and I definitely don’t need Dean. If I happen to get myself killed, then I’ll see them in heaven.” She muttered wiping the fog from the mirror as she came out of the shower. 

(Y/N) got dressed in her yoga pants and large t-shirt, she wasn’t really going to go anywhere today. She curled up in the bed surrounding herself in the blankets and pillows, she didn’t want to be alone but she had turned off her phone hours ago still not wanting to be found. She prayed like she was having a conversation with Cas, ‘I love them but I just can’t be there anymore. I wanna forgive Dean. He hurt me right to the core of who I am. He doesn’t think I should be hunting. If I’m not a hunter, than what am I. I don’t care that he is only trying to protect me, our job is dangerous. Please God forgive him because I’m not sure that I can, right now. Cas, please don’t come find me. I know you can. Please, please they can’t always protect me. If I die, then well I die.’ Her tears stained her pillow as she prayed and fell into a sleep of exhaustion.

When Cas heard her praying again he wanted to go to her, comfort her pain. (Y/N) was that missing puzzle piece to the team and she was a talented and skilled hunter. He didn’t understand why Dean had been upset with her, and she had taught Cas so much over the years. He was torn between his loyalty to the Winchesters and his respect for (Y/N).

“I will go to her. If she doesn’t want to come home, I’m not going to force her.” Cas said before he popped out of the room.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, (Y/N) woke up and shuffled to the door hoping it wasn’t the manager giving her a difficult time for paying in cash again. She swung open the door, “Cas, what are you doing here? I told you not to come.”

He walked past her into the room and she slammed the door shut, “I know what you said. Sam and Dean sent me; they are worried about you. Dean is very sorry.”

“Well he shouldn’t have been such a jerk to me.” She sat on the bed crossing her legs in her lap. “I hate this Cas. He doesn’t get to treat me like that and then just say he’s sorry.”

“Then let him make it up to you.” Cas took a seat next to her on the bed.

“I don’t know.” She laid her head down on Cas’ lap. 

Cas stroked her long hair. “He just wants to tell you in person. We can drive back and if after you see him, you don’t want to stay I’ll help you leave.”

“You know good and well that’s not going to happen.” She smiled up at him.

He shrugged, “Probably, but I hate seeing you two upset. Please let’s just get you home.”

She didn’t want to be in a lonely hotel room but she didn’t want to go back, she was still upset and didn’t think Dean could say anything to make her change her mind. She sighed, “Alright, I’ll go back to the bunker and listen to what he has to say.”

Cas helped her load her stuff up in the car and they drove back. (Y/N) made Cas stop along the way a few times for breaks plus she wanted to make Dean sweat. “Come here Cas!” She called, lifting up her phone to take a selfie of them both.

“We should be getting back on the road.” He took her hand leading her back to the car.

“They know I’m with you. I saw you text them.”

“I know you just don’t want to face him so you’re stalling.”

“Yeah, you’re damn right, I am. I’m hungry. You wanna buy a girl a meal.” She chuckled.

“Ok but once your feed, I’m taking you home.” He informed.

Dinner included a few pieces of fried chicken, potato wedges and drink from the gas station down the road. Even the cheap meal had made (Y/N) feel better, she didn’t want to see Dean if she was hangry, that would have made the whole experience even worse.

Within the hour, the pair pulled into the garage. When Dean heard the door to the garage open, he ran down the hallway with Sam behind him. Dean didn’t even wait for (Y/N) to get out of the car, he was opening her door and pulling her up into his arms hugging her hard.

“Dean!” She giggled, almost forgetting why she was mad.

“I was the biggest ass and I’m sorry. You had every right to leave me, I mean leave us.” He murmured in your ear.

“Umm hey Cas, why don’t we leave these two be?” Sam signaled to Cas as he left the garage.

“Help me with my bags?” Her large (Y/E/C) eyes looked into Dean’s emerald eyes. “Then we can talk.”

Dean happily slid her backpack around his arms, picked up a duffle and then he flung his arm around her shoulders while they walked to her room. They tossed her bags on the floor, before Dean started talking, “I’m really sorry. I know that doesn’t make up for how I treated you. Yeah, you messed up but I should have been proud that you were brave enough to come in when you knew you shouldn’t have.” He wiped his hand down his face, “We need you. I need you, (Y/N).” Her eyes were becoming wet from his confession. “I don’t know why I thought I could treat you way my dad used to treat me when I fucked up. I’m not him and you aren’t me plus that’s no way to treat people you love.”

“Dean.” Her voice was soft as she reached out to touch his face.

He sat her on the bed, “I have no right to ask you this but can you please forgive me? I need you to forgive me.” She leaned against him and sighed, “I promise we won’t bench you but we are going to train you harder.”

“Ok, ok.” She spoke still soft trying not let the tears fall, “I forgive you.”

“Are you ok with the extra training?”

“Yeah, it’s obviously that I need it but not until I’m healed up.”

“Deal!” He stuck out his hand to shake.

She opened her arms not accepting a hand when she could get a hug. “Deal.” She whispered in his ear. She laid down on the bed now emotionally exhausted. “Will you hold me?”

“Whatever you want, Sweetheart.” He kissed the top of her forehead.

Dean snuggled around her holding her back to his chest. “Whatever I want?” She popped her head up thinking about what she could ask for.

“Yeah sure.”

“Can you make french toast tomorrow?” She asked like a child.

“You could’ve had french toast this morning but you had to run off.” He tickled her side.

She laughed hard, making her face light up. “I guess I overreacted.”

“Yeah but so did I. Go to sleep Sweetheart. Tomorrow will be so much better and today will just feel like a bad dream.” He held her even closer. She was back in his life and he wasn’t going to lose her again.


End file.
